Obsessed
by KseniaLynn
Summary: Fionna Murtons is an 18 year old goodie-two-shoes starting her last year of high school. She plans on making it as quick and painless as possible. But what happens when bad boy Marshall Abadeer takes a liking towards the introverted blond messing up her plan to get through high school with ease?


Chapter 1: snobby rich kids

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock, the blaring *beep beep* of the cheep plastic clock awoke me from my peaceful slumber. I groaned and slammed the snooze button, temporarily fixing the problem. Today was the my last first day of high school, something I've looked forward to and dreaded all summer. The light flicked on, burning my eyes from the fulgent light bulb in my room. How could such a crappy light bulb be so bright? I groan and turned over in my warm sheets, engulfing myself in to my blanket burrito. "Honey, it's time to get up" my older sister said softly. I groaned again, not wanting to move or speak. "C'mon, we do this every year. It'll be over before you know it" she said. I shook my head, shielding my eyes from the blazing light. She sighed, I hear her foot steps get closer and stop at the foot of my bed. She wouldn't dare… "Get up!" She ripped off the sheets, exposing my body to the harsh environment of my cold room. I covered my face with my long blond hair so my eyes wouldn't burn. My baggy tee shirt barley covered my butt leaving my legs to freeze. "Ca-ake! It's cold" I whined. "I don't care, it's time to get up" she snapped. I blinked open my tired eyes and sat up to pout at her. "Don't gimme that look, you knew I was gonna do that" she said. Her light caramel brown skin reflected off the light where it hit it. Her naturally light brown hair contrasted against her beautiful skin, making her green eyes pop some how. She is so beautiful, I wish I was at least half as pretty her. Her hands her on her sassy popped out hip, with her parent look on her gorgeous face. I sighed and crawled out of the warm comfort of my bed. "Be down soon, I'm making pancakes" she said. "Yes!" I shouted throwing the clothes I had in my hand in to the air. The shirt and shorts I had fell on to the ground making Cake chuckled an leave the room. I quickly put on the denim shorts and flowy turquoise tank top along with my trusty combat boots. I know they aren't the popular shoes all the pretty girls wear, but they're comfortable and frankly, I don't give a damn. I sat in front of my mirror and attempted to fix the mess I call a face with some quick concealer, eyeliner, and mascara. If I try anything with eyeshadows I end up looking like a cross between a clown and a hooker. I set down my eye pencil and examined my work. If there's one thing I take pride in its my liner job, I dunno how but I always rock at the eyeliner. My perfectly shaped wings looked the same as it did yesterday: dark, black, and flawless. I whipped on my lip balm faster than lightning and put up my hair before proceeding to grab my plain green back pack before heading down to the kitchen. "Wow, that's a new record" Cake said cooking the sweet smelling pancakes. The aroma filled the room, making my stomach roar in hunger the minutes it filled my nostrils. "Anything for your pancakes" I said with a smile. "Yours are on the table" she said. I eagerly rushed to the table and poured a boat load of maple syrup on the delicious flat cakes on my porcelain plate. I attacked the flapjacks with my fork until I completely guzzled the perfect breakfast. "You're a fast one" Cake said sitting across from me with her neatly stacked cakes. I handed her the sweet syrup and belched loudly. "Oops, excuse me" I said sheepishly. She laughed. "You're a loud one too" she said. "Sorry" I said. "It's nothing to apologize about" she smiled. I grinned back at her and looked at my watch. 8:00! Where did all the time go? School starts in 30 minutes! "Hey Cake, can you drive me today?" I was suspended from my license, apparently if you hit someone on accident twice it's not okay. Hey, I said I was sorry! "Seriously how could you not see that man in a giant banana costume?" She groaned. I happily clapped my hands as she got up from her seat and grabbed the car keys. I grabbed my bag and followed her out of our apartment and in to the parking lot where our old brown car sat patiently waiting for us. I hopped in to the passenger seat while Cake crawled in the driver seat and started the engine. It sputtered and coughed like a kid with a cold until it roared to life after a few times. "I really wish we could get a new car" Cake muttered. She pulled out and head towards the old high school, it doesn't even have AC. She turned on the static sounding radio and sang along with the words. I joined her with a smile as she pulled in to the school parking lot when some asshole cut us off and took out spot. "Hey! What the hell!" She shouted, honking her horn. The sleek fancy car parked in the place, leaving me and Cake to the far parking space on the other side of the row. Cake shook her head, her long tribal ear rings bouncing against her neck, and went to the open space. "Thanks Cake" I said. "Yeah, whatever. See ya when you get home" she said. I nodded and got out of the car. "Love you!" I waved as she drove away, her slim arm stuck out the window waving back. I walked over to the school, passing the silver car that cut us off 5 minutes ago. As I was about to pass it completely when I ran in to a tall guy accidentally spilling his Starbucks coffee down his front. "Oh my glob, I'm so sorry!" I said catching the cup. I looked up to see his face masked by his dark sunglasses. His messy dark hair covering half his face, but the small amount that was visible was quite handsome. The coffee spilled down his grey shirt and on to his black leather jacket which looked expensive. "Yeah, whatever. Keep walking Blondie" he said irritably. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. Why are all the cute guys suck assholes? I bet he's a snobby rich kid who has nothing better to do than fail his classes and spend his fathers money. I stormed in to the school just as the bell rung. Oh shit, I don't have my schedule! I rushed to the attendance office and quickly grabbed the lavender colored paper and read it before swiftly heading to my first period. Ugh, chemistry. More like chem-boring. I entered the class room just as the warning bell rung and sat down in the first available spot. I was so glad I didn't arrive late, I hate it when people arrive late. Kids were scattered across the class room not sitting down but standing in little groups. The popular girls were in the back talking about how much money their daddies have while the jocks were in the corner arguing about how many push ups they can do. The nerds, of course, were in the front talking about mathematical equations, and the stoners were in the center talking about the fat blunt they carried around last night. I sighed a broke out my notebook and pens and started doodling. I like doodling, it's fun and it really gets my mind off things. Although I doodle a lot and take an art class, I am no where near good. Other people are way better than me, but they insist that I'm better. Everything I doodle is absolute crap, I honestly can't understand why people like my stuff. The final bell rung and all the kids scurried to their seats, leaving the only empty spot next to me. I didn't mind being alone, it was much better than being paired with one of these idiots. "Good morning class, welcome to Chemistry" the teacher said. She was a simple woman in a pink blouse, grey pants, and nude heels. She had straight red hair with bangs covering the forehead of her freckled face. "I am Miss Bubblegum, today is the first day of school which means no homework tonight" she said. A lot of the kids cheered while the rest of the class (including me) were too tired to care. "Now, I'm going to pass out your syllabus which needs to be returned to me next class signed by your parents or guardians" she said picking up the large stack of paper and started passing out the packets which explained the basic class rules and expectations. When she finished passing out the pointless papers she returned to the front of the class room. "Now, first thing on the packet-" she was cut off by the door being opened by a very late douche-bag with a coffee stain down the front of his shirt. "Sorry I'm late, I bumped in to someone this morning" he said behind his cool guy glasses. "Since it's the first day, you're excused. Please find a seat" she said. Of course the only available spot was next to me, he chuckled and set his bag down on the table top taking up half the space. He sat down, the faint smell of cigarets in his breath. Charming, he's rude and he smokes. "Hey, Blondie" he said. "What?" I asked bitterly. "You owe me a coffee" he said. "I don't owe you anything" I fiercely stated. "Whatever, Blondie" he said. "That's not my name" I muttered. "Then what is your name?" He asked. I ignored his question and tried to focus on what Bubblegum was talking about. "If you don't tell me I'm just gonna have to keep calling you Blondie" he said. I rolled my eyes and did my best to ignore him completely. "Mr. Abadeer, are we having a problem over here?" The teacher asked looking up from the packet. "No, Miss Bubblegum" he said. "Good, now listen" she said before turning back to the syllabus and continuing where she left off. "I could name you myself, Jessica? Abby? Ann? Margaret?" He continued listing off names, annoying me more and more by the second. "Fionna" I said finally. "I'm sorry, what?" He asked with a cocky grin. "My name is Fionna" I said. He chuckled. "Nice" he said. "Mr. Abadeer, I would kindly appreciate it of you would stop flirting with Miss Murtons" she said impatiently. I blushed, flirting? More like being super annoying. He chuckled again. "Okay, you caught me Miss B" he said. She gave him a cold hard look before returning yet again to the long packet. Was that really how boys Flirt? I'm kinda glad I don't get hit on much, it would drive me crazy if I had to put up with this 24/7. "My names Marshall lee, but you can call me Marshall" he said. "How about I call you 'shut up and listen'?" I snapped. "Feisty, are we?" He raised his eyebrow with a smirk. "I like Feisty" he whispered in to my ear. I stiffened in my seat, uncomfortable with how close he was. I kicked his shin, making him back off a little. "That almost hurt" he said. "Next time it will" I promised through clenched teeth. I turned my attention back to my syllabus in front of me, staring at it and reading along but not really absorbing the information. I was scanning the neatly printed words on the white page for an hour when the bell rung saving me from this date with the devil. I stuffed my things in to my bag and left that room faster than you could say 'ew get away from me'. I was about to get out my schedule to find it missing. "Where did it go?" I asked myself. "Looking for this?" I heard someone asked. I turned around to see Marshall holding up the lavender paper, glob dammit he probably already memorized it. I quickly grabbed it from his hands, giving him a look that could kill. "Creep" I called him. He took off his glasses for the first time ever since I met him to reveal the most beautiful emerald green eyes. His eyes made Cakes look brownish green. The color had no trace of blue or brown in sight. It looked nice with his pale skin and dark hair. "Maybe, see ya in third period" he winked at me before walking away in to the crowd. I quickly unfolded my schedule and read the period 3 day 1 column. Of course…math class.


End file.
